My Reason to Smile
by aloneortogethr
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Yamamoto smiles all the time, well here's your answer. : Warning: this is very sad and i almost cried while writing it. one-shot.


**Description** – Yamamoto reflects on what happened to his mom when he was little. And the promise he made to, no the vow he made to her that he will always keep.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But if I did then this story would have happened. ~ u ~

**A/N** – I know I should be working on my other story but this has been in my head for a while and I really wanted to write it so bad. So here it is. :)

* * *

Also if you want, you can listen to these sound tracks that made me write this and inspired me with this story.

http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= CbLP0elub1o

http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= YMJ84qtMu4E

http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= MHYCCyVe3TI

* * *

Yamamoto leans on the wired fence and looks at the sky. He is on the roof of Namimori Middle with his best friends Tsuna and Gokudera. For some reason, Gokudera asked him a question that he and Tsuna had always wanted to know. "Hey Baseball Idiot, I've always wondered why you have that idiotic smile on your face every day even at times when things are for the worst." asked Gokudera, which took Yamamoto and Tsuna by surprise.

"Well, that's kind of a long story..." stated Yamamoto.

"Um, Yamamoto, if it's not to much trouble, can you maybe tell us the story. I've also always wondered why you smile all the time." asked Tsuna.

"Just explain it, Baseball Idiot! If Juudaime wants to know then you should tell him!" screamed Gokudera.

"Maa, maa, fine Gokudera. Well actually you know, when I was little, I never smiled." explained Yamamoto cheerfully while Gokudera's and Tsuna's jaws dropped. '_I never expected that,'_ thought the both of them.

"The only time I smiled was when I was with my mom and dad." explained Yamamoto.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The raven-haired 5 year-old child was sitting in a bench in the hallway that was next to the room his tall father was in. His father came out and said, "Takeshi, you're mother wants to talk to you in private." while there were dried tear stains on his cheeks._

_The child looked at him with a stoic expression on his face and stood from his seat, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door gently. When he entered, he saw an I.V. on his mother's right arm and a heart monitor next to the I.V. There was an oxygen covering her mouth, she breathed heavily and her face looked deathly pale. She waved her left hand at her son, signaling him to come towards her. He followed and grabbed her hand, while unknown to him some tears were forming in his eyes. She gave him a weak smile. He noticed how weak his mommy looked, her long, straight jet black-hair spread out on the pillow, her golden-brown eyes lacking the light they used to have and how her smile was slowly loosing its shine._

"_D-Don't cry...Take-kun, i-it's a-alright...you'll be o-okay...You h-have your f-father w-with you...so y-you'll b-be...okay..." replied his mom weakly while wiping his teary eyes with her right hand, making the I.V. clank. He only looked away from her, while tears were spilling from his eyes._

"_But mommy, you won't! I want you to be with me and daddy, forever!" yelled her son while her eyes widen for a second._

_She was also starting to cry, forgetting all about herself and thinking only about her husband and her only child. She smiled at him and patted his spiky hair that resembled of that of his fathers. She took her hand off of her son and took off the oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose, she slowly opened her mouth to speak her last words to her only son._

"_...Take-kun, please promise me...that you will smile when I leave from this world...always smile, when you smile...the world has a brand new light...so promise me okay, promise that you will always smile, even when things go wrong...never loose hope, never..."_

_Takeshi was know wailing, his tears falling free from his eyes. Yet, he smiled, he didn't want to disobey his mother; the most precious person he has in his life._

_He wiped his tears and replied with a big, bright smile, "I promise mommy, I will smile no matter what, I swear it." while his hands grabbed his mother's pale ones._

_They were both smiling brightly know, both enjoying the warmth they gave each other. But then the heart monitor started to beat rapidly, signaling something for his mother. He stopped smiling when he heard the beeping going from slow to almost rapid, like a strong current of wind. His mothers eyes were know empty, the light they had before were fading more rapid than the time they had. He saw his mother move her mouth, but no sound was coming out of her. She gave him a sad but gentle smile and her lifeless eyes slowly closed, while her son stared in horror when he felt that his mom's hands fell limp._

"_M-Mommy, mommy why aren't you moving... Mommy!"_

_He sobbed loudly that his father came in, looking in shock to see that the heart monitor had stopped and showed a flat line. He ran to the crying child and grabbed him, while he was crying as well. The child was kicking and screaming._

"_Mommy, mommy come back! Please mommy don't leave me alone, please!" screamed the crying child while his father tried to calm him down by hugging him very tightly._

"_Please, Takeshi, can you not scream in front of your mother, she needs to rest now" his father replied while sobbing._

_The boy stopped screaming, realizing that his mother, the only light he had, was gone from this world. Even thought he was young and didn't express his feeling to anyone outside of his family, he understood everything that happened. His father noticed that he didn't need to explain so they just stood there while the doctors and nurses came in rushing to the room._

_The sobbing child knew that he will never see his mother again in the living world, the world that was so vast and full of life with mysteries that the child didn't know yet._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

When Yamamoto finished telling his past, Tsuna was in tears and Gokudera was trying to calm him down. Yamamoto smiled, remembering the vow he made to his mother.

Tsuna wiped his tears and stopped crying and Gokudera calmed downed also. "I didn't know you had a very sad past Yamamoto. I'm sorry if that brought up any bad memories." asked Tsuna.

Gokudera looked at him also, while not facing him. But Yamamoto knew what he was thinking.

"Maa, maa, it's okay. It's been a long time since I've reminisced about mom."

"But-"

"No, it's okay, really." replied Yamamoto, waving his hands from side to side.

The bell rang, which meant that lunch was over. Gokudera got up and gave a hand to Tsuna. Tsuna got up and then both Gokudera and Tsuna gave their hands to Yamamoto, which Yamamoto grabbed onto graciously. Tsuna opened the door first and went back to class, Gokudera followed but then turned around and said, "Hope you can see you're mom again because I certainly won't." while he turned back to catch up to his Juudaime.

Now that Yamamoto thinks about it, the way his mom moved her lips, he thought she said, _"I'm glad, thank you. But I have to go now Takeshi."_

He smiled and went to catch up to his two best friends.

* * *

_'Mom, I'm sorry but for know I have to break the promise'_ thought Yamamoto when he was fighting. When he fought with Ken, Lancia, Mukuro, Gamma, Reborn, Genkishi, Kikyo, Ghost, Daemon Spade, and anyone else in the future, he would always repeat these word in his head.

* * *

This has been in my head for a while and i wanted to write it so bad. i wrote it in 2 hours and it's 2:18 in the morning so im a little tired. hope you can review this story. :')

Also, did this make you feel anything? if it did, please review/favorite! :D


End file.
